All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You
by Fantasism
Summary: It was a rainy night when he came into sight. Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat. So I pulled along side and offered him a ride. GakuRin One-shot. R


A/n: Another GakuRin! Another drama!fic! There's some slight LenRin, too, and they're not related in this, just so you guys know.

Sorry, these two are my guilty pleasure. I like them too much for my own health. Anyway, the song idea came from the song All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You covered by Halestorm.

Warnings: Light smut. 'Nuff said. If this ticks you off, please turn back. If not, go ahead on.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

–

_All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You_

I sighed deeply through my nose, turning on my wind shield wipers to their highest setting. I hadn't expected this thunderstorm—no one had. It was early summer and the sun had been out high in the sky for the past few weeks. Not a cloud had been in the sky this morning. I inhaled again. Weather was so unpredictable around this time of year.

Which sucked. Because I needed to get back home. It was New Year's Eve, for God's sake. I should be with my husband in our lonely, empty house. Grimacing, I turned up my headlights. Maybe this was better. It wasn't as if my marriage was failing. We were deeply in love. The only problem was—

From my window, I saw a figure waving his arms, obviously trying to flag down a car. It clearly wasn't working, as vehicles were whizzing past him, not bothering a second glance. With a silent groan—because I couldn't leave the person to freeze out there in the rain, they could get sick and die or something, and I didn't want that on my conscience—I pulled over next to the figure, beeping my horn twice to signal that I'd give him a ride.

My passenger door to my little, orange Buggie opened and closed in a hurry, and then there was someone sitting next to me.

The person was male, and rather tall, as his head was practically hitting the roof of my tiny car. He was shivering, long purple hair held up in a soaking ponytail. His dark, deep blue eyes darted towards me, and a hesitant grin settled on his features. He was rather handsome, I decided. Not that it mattered at all.

"Thanks." His voice was deep, and it sent unwanted shivers down my spine, even though my heater was turned all the way up.

I looked back to the road, putting my car into drive and pulled away from the curb. "Yeah," I murmured. "Don't mention it." His smile turned more comfortable, and he settled back into the leather seats, sliding a bit because of how damp he was. "There's a blanket in the back, if you wanna dry off," I told him, nodding my head towards the rear of my car. He nodded, reaching towards the fluffy comforter I kept in my Buggie.

"Thank you. Again," he said. I shrugged in response, and we lapsed into silence. I wondered where he wanted to go, but he never said anything. Just smiled, staring out the window and watching the raindrops hit the pavement.

My heart was racing, my stomach turning, my insides screaming. I realized with a belated horror that I _wanted _him. I wanted him rather badly.

And I was always a girl who got what she wanted.

"What's your name?"

I practically leapt out of my seat, I was so startled when he suddenly spoke. I turned my head, rather confused with my mind so fuzzy. What was it with this man? "What?" I asked, incredulous.

"Your name." There was amusement in his voice. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat. "Doesn't matter," I murmured. "This is the only time we'll ever see each other."

I was turned away from him, but I could practically hear the frown in his voice. "I suppose you're right."

It was quiet for another uncomfortable moment. "Where do you want to go?" I finally asked. We'd been driving for a good ten minutes with no destination in mind. I certainly couldn't bring him back home. My husband would have a fit if I brought another man back to out house.

"I don't really have anywhere to go," he told me. "I've been wandering around for a few days. My car broke down a few hours ago, and I was trying to find a mechanic when the rain started. I guess I'll go there tomorrow, though. Could you bring me to a hotel?"

"Okay." I bit my lip. I could always bring him _there_. I was a regular, after all. The manager knew me a bit too well, since before I got married, and I could always get the poor guy a discount.

About fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the hotel parking lot. The rain had gotten worse, if that was even possible, and both of us stayed put in the car, not wanting to brave the storm.

"You should come in with me," he said quietly. "I'm sure they have a bar here. I want to treat you to a drink." I looked over at him and he grinned crookedly at me. "It's New Year's, after all. We should celebrate. Unless you have somewhere to be?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I don't."

–

We were kissing, and his hands were wandering all over me and mine were doing the same. He detached from me for a mere moment to open the door, and I latched onto his neck instead, licking and biting the skin there. He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, and he finally got the damn door to his room open. We literally fell in, as I had been pushing him into it, and we ended up on the floor, me on top of him.

I looked at him for a moment, and he looked back. I could read his words in his eyes. _You sure? _In my head, I answered, _Without a doubt_ and kissed him again, fingers slipped under his shirt.

He pulled me off him for a minute, standing to close the door while I sat on the floor, a bit dazed. Smiling, he scooped me into his arms, carrying me to his bed. He dropped me there, and I bounced for a minutes, watching him as he removed his shirt, then his pants. He left his boxers, which I frowned at, but I was no longer upset when he climbed up onto the mattress with me and set his mouth on the juncture where my neck met my shoulder.

I sighed in contentment, feeling him slide my dress up to my stomach. Obediently, I sat up and removed it and my shoes. Grabbing him by his hair, I smashed our mouths together once more.

His palms wandered to my (nearly flat) chest, squeezing. I could feel him through my bra, and it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. They were no longer unwanted, however, and I reached behind myself to unclip the garment.

Underwear came off, and then his fingers were inside me, moving and pushing. My legs shook wildly, toes curling, and then _he _was inside me, working, thrusting, _loving_. And then I realized this is what we were doing, we were_ making love_, but I didn't care about how wrong it was. I wanted it—I wanted him—and I was having it.

And I was sure he would give me what I _really _wanted.

–

He was sleeping.

Silently, I slipped my clothes back on. It was well into the morning of New Year's Day, and my husband was probably sleeping. Len most likely worried, I figured, but he'd understand if I told him that I had stopped to simply sleep at a hotel because of the horrible weather.

I found a pad on the desk, and grabbed a pen. Uncapping it with my teeth, I jotted down a short letter.

_I am the flower, and you are the seed._

_We walked in the garden, we planted a tree._

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare._

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

Without another look back, I left him there, sleeping and blissfully unaware.

–

It happened five years later.

I was in the park with my four-year-old, the most beautiful little girl with blonde hair and dark, deep blue eyes. I was watching her play on the swings when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey."

It was him. The man from that night.

My mouth opened and closed—I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

"It's been awhile," he said, smiling that silly, crooked grin. I smiled back, unaware I was doing it. My daughter came running up, hiding behind my leg.

"Mommy, who's that man?"

I bit my lip. "A friend of Mommy's."

The little girl slowly approached him, and I saw the look of surprise on the man's face when he saw his own eyes on her face.

"She—" he began. I cut him off, telling her to go play and that I'd be with her in a moment. She obeyed, and I turned to face my old lover.

"Please," I begged, "Please understand. I'm in love with another man. But he couldn't give me that thing you could. Couldn't give me _her_." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I inexplicably believed I might actually start crying.

But the purple-haired man didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Kamui Gakupo."

I sniffled, raising a brow. "W-What?"

"My name. It's Kamui Gakupo, in case she ever wants to know."

I smiled at him, a little sad, but not at all regretful. "Kagamine Rin.

–

A/n: So how was it? R&R!


End file.
